John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena was born on April 23, 1977 in Westnewbury, Massachusetts and he is currently the United States Championship. He started wrestling in the WWE in 2002. At First he was a heel the Doctor of Thuganomics. He is also featured in WWE 2K 15 and recorded the soundtrack with rapper Wiz Khalifa. He weighs 251 pounds and stands 6'1 tall. He had a new theme song in 2006 which was called "The Time is Now!" John Cena is one of my favorite wrestlers in the WWE. Cena wore many of his shirts when he entered including Green, Purple, Orange, Red, Breast Cancer, Yellow, The Champ is Here!, Even Stronger, Blue and Black. You can get Cena's songs on ITunes. John Cena is so humoristic lots of times but most of his funny moments are not appropriate but they are very funny! These People don't hate you because your Arab American, They hate you because you a** hole americian! LOL John Cena defeated The Rock at Wrestlemania 29. John Cena lost his WWE Championship at Summerslam by losing to Daniel Bryan. Cena had a knee injury by The Wyatt Family in 2014 Cena is scared of Bray Wyatt and has issues with The Wyatt Family. He had a rivalry with Rusev and also had a rivalry with Kevin Owens which he will have a rematch with him at Money In The Bank. He lost the Us title at Night of Champions. Cena was out of action and came back a few weeks after TLC. Cena hosted the 2017 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards in 2017 and 2018. He currently hosts Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader on Nickelodeon! John Cena was in Fred Movies and playing as Fred's Imaginary Dad. Check out the video down below! His most popular move is called The Attitude Ajustment which you grab your opponent up and smash him down to the floor!Some other great moves are the 5 Knuckle Shuffle and The Belly to Belly Suplex! John Cena was a actor, musician and rapper and Cena won 20 championships in total. John Cena released a album which was called "You Can't See Me!" which John Cena and his group the Trademarc recorded songs including Right Now, This is How we Roll and Don't F*** With Us. John Cena started his professional wrestling career in 2000. On April 7, John Cena is going to face The Rock again but it will be for The WWE Championship. Also, John Cena had very bad surgery and Cena couldn't move his arm. But, Cena was ready to face Del Rio at Hell in a Cell. Cena also defeated Big Show in his first ever Wrestlemania and won his first ever championship which was the United States Championship. In 2010, Cena called Heath Slater a chick from Wendys! John Cena was on The Today Show, Jimmy Kimmel and Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. John Cena is also partriotic and loves his country! Do you know why everybody likes John Cena? Even Me? Because, He is a strong and amazing professional wrestler in WWE. Category:WWE